wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Super Hero Academy
Prologue __FORCETOC__ It all started a few years ago when a Mudwing was born with the ability to read minds. No Nightwing blood was found in his heritage. Then reports of a Skywing who can create ice were made. The Skywing didn't have any trace of Icewing genes in their DNA. But more reports spread throughout with powers never before discovered. A Seawing that can talk to fish. An Icewing that can create portals. A Sandwing that can turn objects into jewels. All reports were true and more and more came. Soon, superpowers became pretty common with approximately 86% having some sort of ability. Along with these powers became a new threat, villains. Dragons with evil intent and incredible powers (sometimes). So you can probably guess what forms when villains appear: heroes. Dragons with enough bravery and skill to take on these villains and save the world. But heroes aren't naturally born (some are) and must be made through training of fighting, using their powers, gymnastics, and taking on other powers. That's why hero schools were built. The best of these schools are very hard to get into, you should be near perfection to get into them. Though there are schools that take in any student, regardless of skill. That's where this story takes place, in a reject school called Super Hero Academy. Chapter 1- Arrival On a bright sunny day, there was a Rainwing flying above the trees towards the edge of the mountains. This Rainwing is Hope, our main character. Hope is pretty average, he is around the average height, the average body fat, even his eye color is average. But let's give him a bit of a better description. Hope has bright yellow eyes and is usually depicted as a mix of blue and yellow, AKA calmness and amusement. Though there is one unusual thing about Hope, he never obtained a power. He was an outcast in this unnatural society and thus, left him having no friends. So now that Hope is out of the way, let's continue with our story. Hope was flying along the trees towards his new school called Super Hero Academy. He was late though due to his insomnia of wondering what it's like to be a no-power hero. Hope eventually caught up to the school. The school was a large building, made out of a special white stone to keep it from getting destroyed by any power attacks. The campus was littered with small exercise equipment and some obstacles for practice. There was also evidence of recent dragon activity, due to the footprints, ice, burn marks, and some other stuff. At the entrance of the school, which was a very large door frame with 2 dark brown wooden doors attached, was a black Rainwing but covered in a black fuzz. As Hope got closer, the Rainwing spoke in a feminine and cautious tone: "You must be Hope. You're the last one here you know." The Rainwing took out a clipboard with her tail, which her back was hiding. This is Panther the female Rainwing. She is the teacher of the Defender Winglet. Power: Cat- Panther has all the powers a cat would have. This includes night vision, enhanced scent, a unique signature scent, hidden claws, enhanced flexibility, wall climbing, and a thick tongue with small claws. "Sorry about that," Hope replied. "I had overslept is all." "Good enough excuse," Panther dismissed. "You know I once slept for a whole 18 hours. Best nap I ever took!" Panther led Hope into the school homeroom, a room where every winglet (Hero, Defender, and Savior) is joined together. In there were 29 different dragons of every tribe, sitting down on pillows next to desks. Two older dragons were at the front of the room, one is a mix of pale yellow and black while the other looked to be a Nightwing. The room was silent and all attention was brought to Hope. Hope slowly and nervously took the last empty seat, right next to a window. "Found the last one," Panther said to them and sat down next to them. "Good," Said the Nightwing. "If that one desk was empty for the rest of the year, I would have gone crazy." This is Whisper the female Nightwing. Teacher of the Savior winglet. Power: Extreme switch- Whisper can flip between an extremely powerful mindreading and an extremely power fortune telling. "You make me worry more and more about your mental health," said the pale yellow and black dragon to Whisper. "All right, let's get started shall we?" This is Secondwinder the male Sand/Nightwing. Teacher of the Hero winglet. Power: Rewind- Secondwinder can rewind any object he knows about, to the point of being in the near same condition exactly yesterday. Secondwinder can also put stuff together using this ability but it's hard to focus on all the small objects. Secondwinder picked up a bunch of papers. "First o- Wait, where's Wave?" Secondwinder directed to an empty desk. But suddenly a Seawing popped into it, out of thin air. It looked like a male with light blue scales and a small size. "Sorry," He apologized. "I must of had it turned on." This is Wave the male Seawing. Student of the Defender winglet. Power: Nonexistence- Wave can make sentient mind completely ignore him and his actions, making him not exist to anyone. Though if he used it for too long (a couple minutes), memories of him will be erased. "Oh, right. Anyway," Secondwinder continues, "welcome to Super Hero Academy, ranked 6th in the Official List of Best Hero Schools. My name is Secondwinder." He points to Whisper. "This is Whisper." He gestures towards Panther. "And finally this is Panther. We are your teachers and caretakers. You will also meet other staff members here along with some guests to help with your training." "Here, you will learn how to become heroes in the art of justice, fighting, and safety. You will also be living here for the time being of your training and lessons. This school is divided into 4 sections. Section A is where the classes would be held. Section B is the male dorm and Section C is the female dorm. Section D is for living areas such as gyms, kitchens, relaxation rooms, etc." "Right now it is free time but for a short amount of time. After that, it is your first training session. You are allowed to check out your dorm room, other classrooms, play outside, meet your fellow classmates, etc. But there are some rules that you should already know since they are pretty obvious and posted on some walls in the classes and halls." Secondwinder breathes out a sigh of relief. "Jeez, that was long. All right," he put his talons together in a clap, "I'm done here." He proceeds to exit the room. Whisper tried to take over for Secondwinder. "Alright everyone, leave the room in a nice and orderly fashion." "You should realize you alone cannot control these kids." Panther commented. "Well, how would you do it?" Whisper asked with a hint of threat. Panther breathed in a large breath. "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!!" She yelled loudly. A lot of the students quickly rushed out after that outburst, including Hope. The rushing group quickly dispersed to the many locations within the school. Hope slowed down when he entered the middle. A large room with a couple of benches, a high roof with a glass dome, a bunch of small trees along with a large tree in the middle, and some platforms connected near the edge of the dome for dragons to sleep in the warm glow of the sun. Some of them have already been taken by lazy students. Hope went into Section B to look at his dorm interior. He could tell which room was his because his door has a sign that said "Hope - Rainwing." Hope entered his dorm. The dorm was a small room that could hold 3 dragons maximum. It has a small white bed at the end of the room in the left corner. On the ceiling is a large skylight for his sunbathing time. On the right side is a large bookshelf with a bunch of books based on heroes and powers. One of the noticeable collections on it is a bunch of phonebook-like encyclopedias, detailing every known power, how one can discover it, and how rare/common it is. Hope found a small note on the middle shelf. It read, "I heard about your condition and I wanted to help you. Go find your special power. :)" Hope crumbled up the note and threw it away in a basket. A sudden knock can be heard on the door. Hope went over and opened it. Outside was a big and bulky Hivewing who was more black than yellow. "Hello," it greeted. "I'm Beastial, you're new dorm neighbor. Nice to meet you." This is Beastial the male Hivewing. Student of the Defender winglet. Power: Animal Empowerment- Beastial can copy any power from any animals except for other dragons. He also needs to know how it works and it mustn't overlap any other powers. "Oh, right," Hope replied. "I'm Hope, it's nice to meet you too!" "Yeah. Even though we are teammates." Beastial commented. "Teammates?" Hope asked curiously. "You didn't know?' Beastial questioned back. "Well here." Beastial brought Hope to a wall with a poster attached to it. It has a bunch of teams of randomly assigned students. "From what I can tell, these are teams of students for the first training session. I'm guessing that means it could possibly be a physical test or just a training game." Beastial explained. He looked back around and at a clock. "The session should start in a couple minutes. We got to get there quickly." With a flick of his tail, Beastial lead Hope to the entrance of the school. Other students were following them or were about to finish something. There were other students outside too, about 70% of the school. From the position of the sun, Hope could tell that it's just past noon. Hope stopped following Beastial and just stayed away from others and newly-made groups. Secondwinder soon came out when all of the students were back outside. He shooshed every down with an aura of authority. "Alright, I can tell that you all are pretty confused on what is happening. Right now, the school has been completely empty of all dragons, including staff. You're all divided into 6 teams of 5. 2 teams at a time will enter the school, one from the entrance hall and another at the back hall. Both will try to capture a flag in the middle which, when brought to your teams' entrance, will make you win the game. That's literally it. Any questions?" Secondwinder scanned the groups of students. "Are powers allowed?' yelled a voice among the students. "O-oh course powers are allowed! Why wouldn't they?! That would defeat the purpose of this school!" Secondwinder frustratedly answered. Whisper and Panther came out the entrance of the school. "Alright, we are ready to start." Said Whisper. "Everything's ready." "I BET 10 SHELLS ON MY TEAM!!" yelled another voice in the crowd. "OF COURSE YOU DO, YOU SELF-CONFIDENT BRAT!!" yelled Panther back. "Panther, stop shouting!" scolded Whisper. "LET'S START!!" shouted Secondwinder. "You too, Secondwinder!" Training session 1: Round 1: Team 1 VS Team 2 Team 1 -Hope -Beastial -Rain -Freeze -Armadillo Team 2 -Avalanche -Fern -Thunder -Laurel -Cobra Hope, along with the rest of Team 1, were positioned at the entrance. Right now is warm-up and strategy time. The first dragon to speak up was a tall and slender Icewing, with light blue scales, white tips, and white snowflake patterns on her wings. "First off, we need a strategy. Now, who here is capable of helping me." This is Freeze the female Icewing. Student of the Defender winglet. Power: Property copy- Freeze has the ability to copy any property they touch. She can only use one property at a time. Examples are hardness from stone, photosynthesis from plants, heat generation from flames. "U-uh I don't trust myself enough to help in those kinds of things," the large and slender Rainwing spoke up. It was a bright white with golden frills, claws, wings, and tipped tail. This is Armadillo AKA Arma the female Rainwing. Student of the Defender winglet. Power: Shield construction- They have the ability to make any type of shield appear within 10 dragons of her eyesight. These shields are invulnerable to any force (such as having the added ability of levitation) except for Arma's force. These shields are not invincible and will eventually break. If used correctly, they can also be used as weaponized disks or platforms. "Same," said a short and skinny Seawing. It was a dark blue with light blue speckles across its body with larger speckles of light blue on her wings. Her eyes are a bright orange and ha bands of clouds around her ankles and neck. "My brainpower is wasted on my beautiful sculptures." This is Rain the female Seawing. Student of the Hero winglet. Power: Cloud creature creation- Rain is able to create beings of clouds or shape existing clouds into wanted shapes and purposes. They can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once they are done with them. Freeze let out a small sight. "Fine, what about you?" Freeze directed to Hope. "I-I don't know if I can do it." Hope stuttered a bit out of nervousness. "I'm surrounded by idiots," Freeze muttered under her breath. "I can help," volunteered Beastial. "Good," Freeze quickly grabbed Beastial and turned their back toward the group. From what Hope can tell, they are whispering a plan and Freeze seems to be taking control of it. The one problem they face though is that they don't know their enemies powers. But I'll tell you since I'm generous First up is Avalanche AKA Avalan the male Icewing. Short, bulky, entirely white, glittery scales, very exaggerated features like ice spikes and large claws. Student of the Hero winglet. Power: Cryokinesis- Avalan can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Secondly is Fern the male Mudwing. Small, bulky, light brown top, dark brown middle and bottom, large ears, green eyes, claws are a bright light brown. Student of the Defender winglet. Power: Flash bomb- Fern can generate from their palms a giant blinding spark of light along with an ear-splitting noise to disorient opponents. Fern is unaffected by his power. Thirdly is Thunder the male Skywing. Small, average width, bright red with yellow underscales, grey cloud-like patches on scales, small dark cloud puffs surround the body. Student of the Savior winglet. Power: Tempestakinesis- User can sense, create, shape and manipulate storms, including strong wind, hail, thunder and/or lightning, heavy precipitation, heavy freezing rain, or wind transporting substance through the atmosphere as in a dust storm, blizzard, sandstorm, etc. Next to last is Laurel the female Leafwing. Tall, chubby, dark brown with a mix of light blue, bright green with dark green stripes. Student of the Hero winglet. Power: Matter melding- Laurel can cause separate and distinct items to combine into one new item with random properties from the two original objects. She can also uncombine them. It may take a while for Laurel to get the wanted object. Finally is Cobra the male Sandwing. Large, skinny, bright pale yellow, light brown wings, thick and powerful tail, wears a silver snake necklace. Student of the Hero winglet. Power: Snake tail- They have a very long (2x their body size) and strong tail that can constrict and crush nearly anything it wraps around. "3!" yells Secondwinder's voice across the school. Hope figured out that warm-up time is over and it is about to start. "2!" Freeze and Beastial nodded in agreement and turned back to the group. "1! Go!" An airhorn rang out throughout the school and the rest of Team 1 ran off without Hope who soon joined up. "Alright, guys! Let's do this!" Hope yelled as they were on their way to victory. Chapter 2- The Class's First Training Session "Arma! Quickly, make a horizontal shield about the size of 2 adults!" Freeze shouted while stopping. The rest of the group stopped with her, including Hope. Hope was a little confused on how Freeze knew what Arma's power was, and how she even knew her name. The Rainwing named Arma formed a large, horizontal shield in the middle of the hall, with her golden tips glowing a bright pink. The shield was a bright gold with white and pink freckles near the sides. Arma's shield hovered over the ground thank's to its no-force ability. Freeze hopped on top of the shield and pulled Rain on top of it too. Freeze quickly copied the shield's defense property without the other's knowledge. Beastial climbed, along with Hope who just went with it, on top of it as well. The shields stilled hovered over the ground. Meanwhile, it looks like the other team has a plan too since thunder can be heard echoing in the halls along with the platter of rainfall on the roof. "We gotta get their quick! Arma, push the shield towards the middle!" Freeze shouted again. Arma started to push the shield easily as it started to move down the hall with little friction stopping it. Soon, the shield was gliding down and Arma got on top of it to join the others. "Uh Freeze, how did you know what her name was AND her power?" Hope asked her. "Well, you weren't here during the introductions. In the beginning, everyone introduced themselves and their powers but we finished a minute before you entered. I mean seriously, how long did you get distracted by butterflies to be that late?" Freeze retorted back. "I had insomnia that night!" Hope yelled. Their little talk soon ended when Beastial butted in with, "Hey, do you guys see that too?" At the end of the hall was ice that rapidly covered the hall and shot down even further. Yet again, Arma's levitating shield saved them from having 3rd-degree frostbite on their ankles and talons. Hope had to swing his head away to avoid an incoming icicle from the ceiling, almost knocking off Rain who was quiet from fear. "Can we slow down!?" Rain shouted as she tightly gripped the ends of the shield. "Fine!" Freeze barked back. "Arma, slow down the shield!" Freeze commanded. Beastial got ready for the next phase as he empowered himself with chameleon color changing. Beastial suddenly turned invisible, except for his eyes which look creepy when he's invisible. Floating eyes are a rare sight in this world so no wonder Hope is a little disturbed. Arma leaned over the side of the shield and slowed it down by dragging her claws against the side of the hall. The shield slowly slid down and stopped at the hall exit to the glass dome room. The team can clearly see that a storm is brewing outside as the sky is a very dark grey and rain is pouring rapidly against the glass ceiling. Hope got a little determined and immediately flew up to the middle tree, which showed a small red flag connected to a white stick at the top of the tree. Luckily for Hope, the other team didn't catch up to the flag so quickly since they thought their ice plan would have worked. Hope grabbed the flag quickly and shouted, "I got the flag!" "OH NO YOU DON'T!!" shouted an angry voice which was Avalan's. "Cobra, get him!" Avalan commanded quickly. "Fine..." Cobra quietly spoke and shot up his large and powerful tail towards Hope, which tightly put him in a tail straightjacket. "Help!" Hope alerted his team as Avalan took the flag. "What do you think we're doing!?" Beastial yelled back as he appeared in front of Avalan and tackled him down. "Get off me, you pr**k!" Avalan started to wrestle with Beastial while keeping the flag away from him. Rain flew up over the tree and manifested a cloud servant that looks sorta similar to her. "Retrieve Hope back to us," she ordered the servant. The cloud dragon started to dive bomb towards Cobra but Fern quickly butted in. "How about you retrieve this!" Fern shouted. Nice comeback Fern, 10/10. Fern suddenly sat down and put his palms together to shine a bright light from there. "Flash bomb!" "Close your eyes!" Freeze warned. "Wait! What!?" Hope yelled confused. A bright light quickly shone throughout the entire room along with a deafening high-pitched sound that startled everyone with a few closing their eyes. Hope was blinded for a few seconds and realized that Cobra had loosened his tail around Hope. Hope blinked a bit and freed himself from the restraints. "Hah! Your plan didn't work!" Hope yelled and bumped his head into the tree since his vision was still a little blurred. He corrected himself and hid behind the tree. Rain's servant still lived through the flash and stayed still. Rain commanded it again, "T-try to take out Cobra or something like that." The cloud servant started to attack Cobra who was flaying his tail around trying to swipe it away. Cobra accidentally knocked out Laurel who was trying to find objects to combine, with his tail. "PLAN B," Avalan shouted. "Got it, " Thunder confirmed and suddenly lightning started to crackle outside and the glass dome shatters into the room. The room is filled with powerful wind as Rain is thrown onto the wall and quickly held onto one of the hangings near the roof. Most of the glass was scooped up by the wind and thrown around the room, causing a couple of cuts on Hope and the others. The flag that Freeze was holding escaped his grasp and was also thrown around the room. "Get it!" yelled Beastial. "Grab it!" yelled Pine. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and tried to catch the flag in the 100 mph wind. Thunder couldn't direct it toward him since then everyone would go after him. The flag is about to escape the room and fly out the dome. All the dragons flew up towards it at an incredible speed due to the updraft, though Cobra was slowed down by Rain's cloud servant. Hope's determination started to spark and grew rapidly. He was pushing every dragon in his way, including his own teammates and surprisingly grabbed the flag all by himself between his teeth. "How did you get the flag!?" Avalan yelled but Hope didn't reply back. He quickly shot down towards Section A again while struggling against the strong updraft. Though Hope got a push from the back by a flat, gold object. Hey, looks like Arma did the right thing. Hope should thank her after this mess. The shield lightly guided Hope down and he ran towards the entrance of the school. He was not alone though since Avalan angrily flew down with all his strength to catch him but was quickly kept back by Freeze. Hope managed to exit the school all by himself, even with the small pockets of melting ice and puddles of water. He was very exhausted though from all the running, cuts, and the basic thrill of the game. "Wow, I honestly did not expect you to come out but oh well. Team 1 wins!" Secondwinder shouted. "yaaahhhhhh~" Hope softly squealed out in exhaustion yet joy. Then took a nap on the floor. A couple minutes later In those few minutes, the remaining students were escorted out. Freeze was still annoyed but at least he was calmed down. Thunder took away the giant store in the sky and it was still a sunny day. Secondwinder rewinded the entire school to the point where it was back when the teams were setting up. Training Session 1: Round 2: Team 3 Vs Team 4 Team 3 -Ignita, the female Hivewing. Savior winglet student. Bright yellow with flashes of black and orange, tall, chubby. Power: Energy removal- Ignita has the ability to remove and absorb energy from any object, capturing all energy into their body. Though they need to release this energy before they collapse from overheating. -Scorch, the female Sandwing. Defender winglet student. Bulky, big, light brown scales, left side has a blue tint while the right has a red tint, blue eye on left and red eye on the right. Power: Temperature control- Scorch has the ability to control the temperature around them, making it below freezing or boiling hot. They are very slowly affected though. -Pine the female Icewing. Savior winglet student. Average size, slender build, scales are a mix of white, light blue, and dark blue, neck spikes have a dark green tint. Power: Minion creation- Pine can create small copies of herself out of her body, which is exactly identical to her in every aspect. Their size is off though, being the size of a 1-year old dragon. Pine can only make 5 minions at a time and must focus in order to control them. She can also make them disappear at any point. -Buckeye the female Silkwing. Defender winglet student. Average size, long antennae, dark brown with patches of cream and orange, 6 black eyes encircled with light cream on wings. Power: Butterfly- Buckeye has the abilities of every butterfly ever. These abilities include an antenna protrusion to detect sensitive stuff, have no blood, enhanced smell, enhanced vision, poison generation, probosci protrusion, size reduction, and flight. -Pottery the male Mudwing. Savior winglet student. Big, brawny, dark brown top, cream middle, dark brown bottom (looks like an ice cream sandwich to me), red tint when using power. Power: Heat empowerment- Pottery becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with heat or is hot. VS Team 4 -Agaric the female Leafwing. Savior winglet student. Chubby, average height, bright red with white spots, green wings. Power: Plant control- Agaric can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits, and flowers. -Oasis the female Sandwing. Savior winglet student. Average size, amber base, dark brown underbelly, black stripes on sides. Power: Imaginary illusions- Oasis can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Though the illusions depend on what the target is thinking. -Chaparral the male Skywing. Defender winglet student. Small, bright gold, underbelly and wings are a bright red (usually mistaken as a sandwing hybrid), wears a fake rose on his horns, wears a flower necklace. Power: Flora-ergokinesis- They have the ability to manipulate the energy of a plant, making it either wilt and die, or create more energy to make it grow, or even cause too much energy and make it explode. -Chamomile the female Rainwing. Savior winglet student. Tall, slender, usually a full rainbow of colors. Power: Color manipulation- Chamomile can create, shape and manipulate colors, attribute of things that results from the light they reflect, transmit, or emit in so far as this light causes a visual sensation that depends on its wavelengths. This is not entirely useless as Chamomile can make things invisible, create a room where it's just one color, or even make flashing lights from objects as a defense mechanism. -Cloak the male Silkwing. Savior winglet student. Average size, slender, very dark brown, has stripes of bright orange, few patches of cream. Power: Crystal spike projection- Cloak can create and project needles/spikes of crystal to impale targets. These spikes can be projected in mid-air or generated from the ground; potentially creating a trail of needles. At the start of the round, Team 3's Scorch and Pottery teamed up by staying close together. Scorch made the area around it at about 100F* which powered up Pottery by 1.5x. The rest of Team 3 went ahead and traveled towards the middle. Meanwhile, Team 4 is going straight to the middle. At the middle, Team 4 caught the flag first but soon got caught in a fight with Team 3. Buckeye created a poisonous layer around himself but was soon neutralized by Oasis using her power on her. Buckeye was fighting nothing but thin air. Agaric started to use her power to sprout buds around Team 3 and Chaparral exploded them by giving them too much energy. But only a couple exploded when Ignita absorbed the energy from them. She used the new energy to take out Chaparral. Cloak is trying her best to do damage but to not majorly hurt anyone by slicing their scales with sharp spikes. In the end, Chamomile turned the entire room into a dizzying pattern of flashing black and white. Pottery and Scorch joined to chase after Chamomile but she was pretty fast and Pottery kept running out of Scorch's temperature range. What chamomile didn't notice was the flag was stolen and was carried back to the main room by one of Pine's minions. The minion started to run to the exit and won the game for Team 3! Training session 1: Round 3 AKA Final round: Team 5 VS Team 6 Team 5 -Postman the male Silkwing. Hero winglet student. Big, slender, pitch black with red stripes, bright red silk glands, light cream patch on sides. Power: Rapid fire- They can use their fire silk glands at an extremely fast rate, allowing them to shoot thousands of strands of burning silk at their enemies. Though if they use it too much, their silk glands will jam like a gun. -Irongod the female Nightwing. Defender winglet student. Average size, a bit chubby, entirely black with dark purple head and wings, rust-colored eyes. Power: Ferrokinesis- Irongod can manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable—they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking—as well as fusible (able to be fused or melted) and ductile (able to be drawn out into a thin wire). -Bombwatch the female Nightwing. Hero winglet student. Small, skinny, pitch black, bright red underbelly, bright red eye outlines, bright orange wings with yellow tips, dark red eyes. Power: Self-implode- They have the ability to immediately release all contained energy, creating a gigantic explosion. They are unharmed but incredibly weakened. -Wave the male Seawing. You already know him. -Sycamore the male Leafwing. Defender winglet student. Short, basic brown base, green thinned out wings stretching back more. Power: Blur- They have the ability to instantly go at an extremely fast speed. This only lasts a few seconds and has a 1-second cooldown timer giving them a small hit timer. VS Team 6 -Darkveil the male Nightwing. Savior winglet student. Large, bulky, entirely pitch black, bright purple eyes. Power: Shadow generation- Darkveil can generate and project shadows and darkness which absorb or nullifies light in the area. Basically, he can make the area dark. -Current the female Skywing. Hero winglet student. Big, skinny, bright red, white wings with gold specks, eyes, and neck have a gold ring scale pattern. Power: Enhanced Awareness- Current knows everything within a 5-adult dragon radius. In that radius, every detail is noticeable by Current. -Cerceris the female Hivewing. Hero winglet student. Slender, average size, almost pitch black, patches of pale yellow, a couple of insects are usually crawling around her. Power: Insect control- Cerceris can control various insects. They control them to do their bidding, for example, helping them during situations, and using them against foes. She can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. -Eel the male Seawing. Savior winglet student. Small, chubby, dark blue, light green fins with dark green tips, star-like pattern on wings. Power: Telekinetic strength- Eel can turn mental energy into physical energy. -Bacteria AKA Bac the male Mudwing. Hero winglet student. Small, skinny, bright brown with dark brown bottom, bright green moss pattern on his back. Power: Solid energy- Bacteria can solidify or give solid-like properties to energy with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness. At the start of the round, Wave made himself invisible to sentient brains and simply walked to the middle. Irongod and Postman rode a large sheet of metal down the hall. Bombwatch ran down, right beside them. Sycamore also ran down by using his Blur power. Meanwhile, with Team 6, Cerceris has started to create an army of bugs by puncturing a hole in the ground. Darkveil created a cloak of darkness around himself and went down the hall. Current walked down the hall too. Eel went down as well, along with Bacteria. At the middle Team 5 soon came but was suddenly blocked out by a cloak of darkness overcoming the entire room. Postman saw this as an accuracy challenge and started to shoot his fire silk all over the place. Sycamore, who grabbed the flag first, tried to look for a way out of the room by flashing around. Irongod created some small sparks out of two pieces of metal but they didn't light up enough. Current's power helped her be able to navigate the room and steal the flag from Sycamore when he calmed down. Eel tried to fight anyone in his way but accidentally knocked out Darkveil which caused the room to go back to normal lighting. Little did everyone know, Cerceris has brought back her army of insects. Each one invaded the floor and walls of the room, even climbing onto the dragons. A lot of shrieking and terrified screams soon came as the insects carried the flag to the exit for an outstanding and horrifying victory for Team 6. Approximately 10 minutes later "Alright, now the training session is over!" Secondwinder yelled. All the students outside looked exhausted from the training. "Now I know some of you are disappointed to lose or just too overjoyed from winning, but I'll let you know that winning doesn't grant you points but what you did will. So some may get more points even if they lost." Whisper continued the speech. "Now that the session is over, you can inside to take a rest or go hang out with your newly made friends." "yeaahhh~" groaned the group of students. Everyone walked inside sluggishly and quietly. Hope went to his room first and lays down on his bed. He hoped the rest of his year there won't be as exhausting but right now, he just wanted to nap. Good night Hope. Have some sweet dreams. Authors Note Hey guys, I just want to let you all know that I will put this on hold, as I want to start another story with character's that I like more and a more interesting story. Link will be posted here once I can show it off: Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Mystery)